bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Viceroy Zucc
Viceroy Zucc is a lategame boss found on a neutral world. Sometime during the lategame stages of the game, the player will be able to find an old, rusty computer terminal on the lower levels of Newer York. When the player tries to access this terminal, they will receive a message that reads: "Your private data has been stolen and sold." This is when the player can take the quest to go to the neutral zones and destroy Viceroy Zucc. Since Zucc is beyond Government space, the player would have to venture beyond the frontier. When the player finds Viceroy Zucc, he is on a neutral world, and is destroying it. Zucc will attack the player using two antimatter cannons, small tracking missiles, and using his legs to stomp on them. Viceroy Zucc's spherical core is coded to be invincible, so the player must hack off his legs to immobilize the core. After being immobilized, Viceroy Zucc will shut down and then self destruct. The player must get to safety before he explodes. Afterwards, the player can collect XP, an achievement, money and resources from the native survivors, and some Imperialite scraps left at the blast zone. Origins Viceroy Zucc was a human-like alien, only distinguishable from a human by his genes. His planet joined the Intergalactic Empire, and his race gave up their biological existence for a digital one. Zucc became a Viceroy, and was put in charge of a galaxy. When asked to capture more galaxies for the Intergalactic Empire, he did so in a unique way. Rather than invade, which was quicker but left massive destruction, he went there himself, disguised himself as a resident of a world, creates a social media system, and then uses said system to control the population of that planet, eventually spreading and conquering the entire galaxy. It was slower, but was considered effective, as the inhabitants of said galaxy became willing to serve the Empire and give up all their resources, which were perfectly intact. Viceroy Zucc used this method to capture thousands of galaxies. Eventually, he was on his way to another one when he was shot off course by some space pirates. He ended up going into lightspeed in the wrong direction, and ended up crash landing on Earth. He made his ship vaporize itself, and got away in a small, spider like robot body. As Synthetic Human After getting away in a robot body, Viceroy Zucc decided to carry out his mission on Earth instead. He then created a synthetic embryo, implanted it in a human female, and downloaded himself into it. Thus, he was "born", and managed to pass himself off as a normal human. He then created a social media site that became popular around the world, and even took on a spouse. He also began to kill CEOs of other companies and replace them with other synthetic humans to follow his commands. With that set up, he began to steal private data and "sell" it to the other synths, which would start the first part of population control. He utilized the Zucc Cult to do this. However, he was discovered. He managed to cover it up until secret agents found out his true identity. Then, without causing panic or making the public aware, they managed to force him off the Earth. Zucc stole a rocket and went to space, leaving the solar system. He planned to go to another world with life, but at that time, Earth became aware of the Intergalactic Empire and the Government was formed, forcing Zucc to return to Imperial space, where he shed the synthetic body and took on a robot form again. After Trans Galactic War During the Trans Galactic War, Zucc helped command some forces against the Government. After the Government won the war, rebellions forced Viceroy Zucc out of his galaxy. He went to very deep space, and began to lay the foundations of his own regime by carrying out his method on the native populations of industrialized frontier worlds, and using their resources to conquer primitive ones. When the player gets to him, he is in the middle of destroying a sparsely populated neutral world's capital, having had turned the planet's automated orbital defense platform against it. After the player immobilizes Zucc, he offers to make them the richest and most powerful person in the neutral zone using the private data he stole. When the player refuses, Viceroy Zucc shuts down and deletes himself to prevent the player from capturing him. Then, his body self destructs, leveling the nearby remains of the city. Description Viceroy Zucc, when the player encounters him, is in an Imperial Viceroy Combat Unit. It resembles a large robot spider with four legs that come out the top of his core. Zucc's main body is spherical, and appears to be a large holographic screen that display's Zucc's face. His original biological body is almost identical to the synthetic human body he took, and is being displayed on the screen. The robot body is mostly yellow, although it was originally black, and the Imperial logos have been removed. The antimatter cannons come out of the top and bottom of the main body, and the missiles fire from the legs. Quotes "Your resistance is futile." -Being attacked by the player. "Your private data is mine and mine alone." -Attacking the player. "I have enough data within me to topple every single empire in a 200,000 light year radius. I could make you the richest and most powerful person in the Neutral Zones." -Attempting to reason with the player. Stats Trivia * Viceroy Zucc can fake emotions very well, as shown during his time as a synthetic human. However, during the fight with the player, he does not show emotion and does not seem to feel pain. * Hitting Viceroy Zucc's screen does no damage, but a hard hit will make it flicker. * Zucc's race supposedly evolved from reptiles, not simians. * Even before his destruction on the neutral world, Viceroy Zucc had a number of followers, mostly reptilian aliens, the Lizard People of the Scorching-Sands Zone, and other robots. They formed what has been known as the Zucc Cult. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Intergalactic Empire